The Jabberjays
by Sounds-personal
Summary: Fighting to the death isn't a game, but we've grown used to it. After the Mocking Jay was defeated, the Jabber Jays take a stand, but they mean to be saved. They were playing the games fair and square before it happened... [ R & R ]
1. Kill to win

_**Arena type: Abandoned mine/ Islands**_

_**Number of tributes: 24**_

_**Day: 1**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"_20...19...18..."_

I feel my heart be faster. My palms get sweaty and I wipe them on my uniform (Black t-shirt and long black skinny jeans with our district number on our right leg) I look down and see a '5' printed on my leg.

"_15...14...13..."_

The arena… It looks like the cave and the cornucopia… The items are in mine carts. I have to get something. Anything will do.

"_10...9...8..."_

"They're… They're watching us…" I whisper to myself.

"_5...4...3..."_

"You better watch yourself…" I hear the tribute next to me laugh.

"_2...1...GONG!"_

* * *

"Skye… Everything will be okay. Look at me." She said lightly gripping my face.

I wipe my tears from my face as back away from my mother. I rub my crimson eyes as everything focus'. I look at myself in the mirror and adjust my dirty blonde hair and sweep it to the side. I hold my eyes close as I take another breath.

"What… what if I get picked? No one will volunteer. Mom, I don't want to die!"

"You'll be fine. You will be okay… there are too many names in there for you to be picked."

"If you say so…" I brush my hair once more.

I walk down the stairs with a fake smile and off into the streets. All the adults and their children walked with grim expressions. I tried to at least brighten up the place. It's reaping day...

* * *

I run to the middle along with the other tributes. I look back and see others running through the caves. I pump my legs harder and reach a cart. Inside is a knife, a backpack and a water bottle. I take the items and turn around. I see the District 6 girl come up behind me with a merciless expression. I grab my knife and jab it into her heart and slit her throat. After removing my knife she coughs blood up on my face and into my eyes. "Shit!"

I look around and see a cave. I rush to the entrance of cave and look back. The careers have taken over the cornucopia. But Indigo... I can't go back…

I push on forwards through the cave and have my knife in hand. I see light ahead. I continue to follow the cave until the light soon becomes the exit of the cave. I move off to the side and open the bag. Inside the bag are bright red strawberries, rope, a net and… tablets? Or are those pills? I take out the tablet-pill things and read the label.

_**Water Purification**_

_**Use 1 tablet per 16 oz. bottle**_

I nod after reading the label and shove everything into the bag including the water bottle. I tightly hold my knife and look at the area. I only see trees and more trees. Small bushes and shrubs line the trees. Sticks litter the ground as well. Just great…

"We need to find food and water." I hear someone say in the distance.

I find a tree and clamber up. I climb as high as I can and hear the voices get louder.

"Its just forest for miles. Hopefully theirs an oasis or a tribute near by." The voice is rather masculine.

"Just get your mace ready in case we do find a tribute." Another voice sighs.

I recognize these voices. It's… the District 10 tributes. Kathryn and Sheppard Horne. They're the brother and sister tribute of these games. Sheppard volunteered after his sister was picked. He couldn't see her go down defenseless. They're killers. They wont ally anyone.

"Sheppard, Listen." Kathryn hushed him.

I held my breath and look in the direction of their voices. I felt my body rush with warmth and my heart beat faster.

"Kathryn, I don't hear anything." Sheppard chuckled.

"I thought I heard rustling… I guess not."

I hear the sound of cracking branches and brush under their foot fade off as I relax some more. That's when the cannons go off.

_Boom… Boom…_

_Boom… Boom… Boom…_

_Boom…Boom…_

_Boom…_

Eight. Eight tributes dead… And I killed one of them… I'm a killer…

* * *

"Welcome… Welcome all to the one hundred thirty-eighth Annual Hunger Games…" The man spoke.

I stood nervously. My palms were moist with desperation not to be picked. Anyone… please just not me…

They rolled the film as instructed and the speaker smiled.

"Ladies first…"

He stalked over to the name bowl and pulled out a name from the top. He walked over and cleared his throat with a sinister grin.

"Bianca Loretta."

There was a moment of silence then a girl walked up with her hair tied back in a tight pony-tail and her eyes set with determination. Her green eyes shined with purity, but her body said brute. She was fairly muscular wearing black leggings and tank top.

"Now for the boys…"

She was beautiful really. She had a sense of power with a hint of elegance. Although she was out of my league, she was something to look at.

"Skye Fletcher."

What… No…

* * *

I look up and see the sun halfway up in the sky. I survived the morning portion of the games. I look around before jumping out of my tree with my bag tightly attached to my back. I need a better weapon and heading to the cornucopia is a death sentence. I have to kill…

I begin on my trek to find a better weapon or at least survive a little longer. I clutch my knife and walk through the dense trees. I run over through my head the act of getting picked for these games. This isn't a game. It's a death trap.

"_Skye Fletcher."_

Did I deserve to be picked? Do I deserve to die? Did that one girl… District 6... Did she deserve to die?

I hear a crunch of twigs. I shake my head and quickly look in the direction. I look closely and see a boy. He doesn't look too old… I'd say fourteen at the most. He's scrawny and has lengthy body. He has buzz which honestly looks kinda funny on him. He's carrying a spear with a small smear of blood on the end. He… had to kill for that weapon. Should I kill him? Or… let him live… or an alliance?

"Hey… Hey you." I whisper call at him.

He turns his head and looks at me with frightened eyes. He shakes and aims his spear at me. He fixes his eyes on me and narrows them. It's the District 6 boy.

"You killed my partner… And now you're next." He grimaces and charged.

I widen my eyes and dodge his charge. He swings his spear and it nicks my cheek. I feel anger flow through and I grab the handle of the spear a shove my foot into his neck. He stands back up and kicks the spear out of my hand and does a swift punch. I jerk my head to the side to dodge and sweep his legs out from under him. He crawled over and attempted to grab the spear. I step on the spear and jab my knife into his neck. Blood shoots from his neck as he falls to the hard Earth. Another cannon fires. I… I didn't wanna kill him… He did it himself…

I kneel at his side and grab the spear. I search his body and find bandages. I take my knife and the bandages and shove them in my bag.

"I'm sorry…"

I look around and see nothing but trees, brush and vines. I look up and see the sun a quarter of the way in the sky. I sigh and move up into the nearby tree. I grab my bag and pull out the rope. I tie myself securely and lay for a bit. I set my spear in between my legs and look up. I hear the anthem play and I open my eyes.

_**District 3 Lana Von Lupin**_

_**District 3 Corbin Vice**_

_**District 4 Warren Obtuse**_

_**District 6 Kara Que**_

_**District 6 Marco Ra**_

_**District 8 Veronica Pera**_

_**District 8 Wes Poe**_

_**District 11 Muse Falcon**_

_**District 12 Trevor Stone**_

I smile knowing Bianca is still out there and she probably killed some of them. Bianca…

I slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**Arena type: Abandoned Mines/ Island**_

_**Number of Tributes: 15**_

_**Day: End of Day one**_


	2. Bianca

_**Arena type: Abandoned Mine/ Islands**_

_**Number of tributes: 15**_

_**Day: 2**_

Chapter 2

I wake up to hear rustling near by. I rub my droopy eyes and grab my spear. I look below me and there's nothing in sight. No tribute, no nothing. I look closer and hear the rustling again. I quickly untie the rope that bide me to the tree and look around. There's another rustling in the trees until a creature emerges. It slowly skitters out. It has a large, metallic green shell with a large dignified horn on its face. It walks with thumps until it's in the small clearing I'm in. This beetle… it's a mutation of a Rhino Beetle. It's the size of shacks the homeless people live in. I slowly stand up and put the rope back in my bag. I need to get away, but how? I climb down the tree and notice it's not paying any attention to me. I move away quietly until I hear a crunch. "Shit."

It looks up and eyes me down. I don't think it notices me until it lets out a large, kingly roar. "Shit!"

* * *

_**Caesar's notes:**_

_**This mutation is known as the 'Extended Rhino Beetle.' This mutated Rhino Beetle has had its body almost quadrupled in size or maybe larger. It has also been said that the horn of said beetle is covered in a toxin like cyanide. Be quite careful…**_

* * *

I rush through the trees pumping my legs as hard as possible. I look back to see the beetle knocking down trees just to get to me. I look forwards and feel my lungs sting. Somewhere… I need to find something. I turn to my right knowing that the cornucopia was to my left. This thing couldn't fit in the cave that would lead to the cornucopia. My lungs sting more now, but stopping meant fatality. I look closer now and see a stone building coming into view.

It lets out another roar as I see the building only a few feet away. I run around the building until I find the door. I kick the door open and trample inside. After falling inside the beetle rams its head and lets out another roar. Adrenalin pumps through my body as grab my spear. Its body is too big to fit through the door which only makes me smile. I continuously jab my spear into its face and watch as a green liquid oozes. It wriggled violently and its movement slowly fades to death. I take a deep breath a look around the building. There's broken chairs and torn shades. I feel the eeriness come over me as I take a look around. I see a box sitting on the table. I look around the house once more before opening it. A fabric case? For what? I open the case and see it's a holster for throwing knives. My preferred weapon…

* * *

I walk into the training room with Bianca by my side. I give her a quick smile and she rolls her eyes.

"What's wrong with your princess?" I snicker.

"You're such a little kid." She mutters.

"Thanks…So… What's your preferred weapon?" I look around the room and walk over to the spears with her.

"I don't really know exactly…" Bianca picked up a spear and looked at a dummy. She threw with all her might. The spear flew and flew fast, but was far off from the dummy. It landed in the wall two feet left from the dummy.

"Well… You killed a tree if that means anything." I chuckled.

"Seems like District 5 is having a bit of trouble with spears."

I look over and see it's the District 1 tribute. Flux Rankine.

"Yeah? I wanna see you hit that dummy." She shoved the spear at him.

He eyed her up and down, then the spear. Flux wasn't muscular, but his charm was ideal. Everyone from District 1 was supposed to have some charm. Some more than other… He grabbed the spear and looked at the dummy. He took a quick breath before throwing the spear. It flew and nicked the dummy's leg.

"That's how it's done." He smiled.

Bianca and I looked at each other before breaking out in laughter. Flux's face turned beet red.

"Wha-What's so funny?!" He asked frantically adjusting his golden hair back into the spike it previously was in.

Bianca calmed down just to explain.

"That's how its done? A little nick in the leg isn't going to kill someone!" She laughed once more.

He became instantly flustered.

"Oh yeah? Well- uhh! You!" He pressed his finger into my chest. "Show me you can do any better!"

"Okay. On what weapon?" I sneered.

He looked around with squinted eyes.

"Throwing knives."

I nodded and proceeded to the throwing knives. I picked up two knives and took a deep breath. I never threw knives before… but I can't look like a fool. Not now.

"Well? I'm waiting…" He chuckled.

I took a quick breath before throwing the first knife and then the second. Without thinking, I picked up the last three and threw them as well all at the same time. I let the anger flow out and I look at the dummy. Two in the chest, one in the left leg, one in the right forearm and one directly between the eyes.

"Good enough?" I turned back with a sly grin.

All the careers look in awe and glared at Flux. I smiled as Bianca walked over.

"How'd you do that?" She whispered.

"No idea."

* * *

I hooked the holster to my belt loop and heard walking on the upstairs. I looked around frantically and looked for a hiding spot. I saw an opening in a corner blocked by a cabinet so they couldn't see that corner. I ran into the corner and held my spear tightly. I slowed down my breathing as they entered the room.

"Hello?" They called.

It was a girl… their voice was familiar…

"A… beetle?" I heard footsteps walk over to the beetle.

I peer my head from my corner and readied my spear. This girl was tan and muscular with her hair in a high pony-tail. Wait… is that?

"Bianca?" I walk out of my corner.

She whipped her head around and jumped then greeted me with a smile.

"Skye, you scared me." She smiled scratching the back of her head.

It's Bianca!

"Thank god I found you… Do you have a weapon?" I asked just to be nice. Then I notice her pack. She went to the middle.

"I have brass knuckles, but they doesn't help me much."

"So you went for the cornucopia." I emerge from the corner and look around the stone house.

"Well.. Not exactly…" Her cheeks turned a bit rosy.

I turn my head to her and raised a brow in confusion. Not exactly?

"I had to kill the District 3 girl for this. Lana or whatever her name was…" She tapped her chin as she thought. "But that's besides the point. At least I'm living… How about you?" She pointed at my supplies.

"I went for it. I got the pack, a water bottle and a knife. The District 6 girl tried to attack me, so I killed her. Then I ran out and ran into District 10 and District 6 again."

"District 10 wasn't in the sky, what happened there and how'd you get that spear?" She sat down on the floor with her legs crossed.

I sat down next to her and smiled at her abundance of questions.

"I was in a tree so District 10 didn't see me. I killed the District 6 boy 'cause he attacked me first. That's how I got the spear and bandages." I pointed at my cheek showing he attacked.

She nodded her head and smiled. "And the beetle attack this morning. I see." She giggle.

I hand her the spear and dig through my bag. I pull out the strawberries and the water bottle.

"Keep the spear. I have throwing knives that I grabbed out of the box over there." I motioned to the table. "You hungry?" I popped a strawberry into my mouth.

"Hell yeah!" She grabbed a strawberry and chomped down on it.

I smiled at her tom-boy side and ate another. We sat and depleted our food supplies until there was only about seven left. I closed the plastic bag and sipped the water. I handed it to her and she hesitated at first. She took it and took generous amount before giving it back to me.

"So what's in this house? You were upstairs."

"Clothes and gems. No thing really valuable now that we're in the games."

I looked around and saw a sink and cabinets. The kitchen for the house I'm guessing. I stand up and look through the cabinets. First cabinet… nothing. Second cabinet… A can opener? I guess I could use this. Third cabinet… nothing. It's after I open the fourth I see two cans of beans, a can of corn and a second water bottle. I smile.

"Bianca, can you put this food in your bag. Mines getting heavy." I walk over carrying everything in my shirt with a smile.

"Well, aren't you just a little kangaroo."

I drop everything into her bag hearing annoying _'cluncks'_ as they moved around.

"We should keep moving." She stood gripping the spear.

I looked at her and gave her a slight nod. I looked at the beetle blocking the entrance. I shake my head and attempt to push it out of the way. I push with all my force and it doesn't budge. Bianca laughs as she takes the end of the spear and smashes the window next to the door to pieces.

"That works." I shrug climbing through the window and helping Bianca behind me.

I smile as she trips and falls out and lands on top of me. We laugh until we hear a crunch and a group of laughter. We turn our heads and see them… the Careers…

"Who do we have here? The couple that showed off in the training room perhaps?" Flux sneered with a winning smile. His smile is twisted like all the other careers.

"Maybe we should show them how everything changes in the games." a girl walked up with bow and arrow drawn.

I looked over and saw a '2' printed on her leg. Orchid Redpath. It's Orchid. Her name is Orchid.

Bianca and I jump up to our feet and ready our weapons. I feel my palms sweat as I grab a knife. Bianca points her spear at them.

"Where's your partners?" She asked fiercely.

"Who? Indigo and Charm? They're hunting other Tributes. It just so happens we found you." Flux smiled.

I smiled and nodded then began to whisper to Bianca.

"You run right, I go left?"

"Okay… 3...2...1...now!"


	3. I'm trying

_**Arena type: Abandoned Mine/ Islands**_

_**Number of tributes: 15**_

_**Day: Afternoon of day two**_

* * *

Chapter 3

"You go after the boy. Bianca is all mine." Flux said devilishly as he walk in the direction Bianca ran in.

Bianca you better run. You're not dying on me now. Not yet…

"Get back here little power monkey."

* * *

Bianca walked up to the hatchet station and picked up the hatchet. She walked up to the dummy and started hacking at it. Limbs flew off along with little foam pieces from the dummy. She kept hacking until the post that held it up was left. She swung around with a smile on her face.

"I like axes." She giggled.

"I like knives." I copied her smile.

"What're the little power monkeys up to?" Indigo, the District 2 tribute, asked wrapping his arms around us as if we were 'buddies.'

Indigo had grayish eyes with a green tint. His strawberry-blonde stood up in the messy hairstyle that looked nice actually. His tan-ish skin glowed with youth. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen.

"Power monkeys?" Bianca asked with an eye brow raised.

"Yeah, the tributes from District 5 are called the power monkeys. You didn't know that?" Indigo smiled.

"Orchid is the real monkey… look at her ears…" Bianca murmured.

Indigo and I looked at each other and glanced at her. We looked back at each other and broke out into laughter. Bianca snickered and shook her head.

"Why aren't you a mean career like the rest of them?" I asked with the smile still on my face.

He looked at me and smiled at the ground.

"Well you both are pretty cute." He winked with a chuckle. "And well I was hoping for a secret alliance."

Me and Bianca look at each other and then realize what he said.

"Wait, did you say secret?" I say confused.

"Wait, did you say we're both cute?" Bianca asked.

"Aye, I like guys and girls. No harm done right?" He laughed. "And yes, secret. We aren't telling the other careers about said alliance. I want some back up 'cause this years careers are really… weak." He chuckled.

"I'm okay with it. You?" Bianca asked.

I nodded slightly and looked at Indigo. His silver eyes shimmered with excitement.

"Thank you so much. If they attack you, just yell for me. I'll come right there. Okay?" He smiled.

"Okay." We said unison.

He kissed our cheeks and walked off with a strut.

"Wait, you're District 2, right?" Bianca asked quickly.

He turned back with a quick nod.

* * *

I quickly turned around and threw a knife. I threw it fast, but she quickly dodged it and launched an arrow. It whizzed past my face. I aimed another knife at her throat. She quickly raised her bow and deflected the knife. She shot an arrow and lodged itself into my left forearm. It bides me to the tree and I shriek in pain.

"Indigo!" I cry, scrambling to grab another knife.

She shoved her bow into my neck and sneered.

"Flux is gonna kill Bianca and soon enough, there wont be any District 5 tributes left. You're dead to everyone. No one ever loved you…" She snickered and she began to choke me with her bow.

"Indigo!" I attempted to scream.

I began to choke on tears and my breathing weakened. My vision began to fade.

"No one ever loved you. Not even your poor father who used to beat you senseless." She smiled as she jabbed one my knives into my right forearm, biding me to the tree.

"Indigo…" I faintly call and my body begins to lose all feeling.

"No one is co-"

The pressure of the bow was removed from my neck and I hear a thump then a quick scream. The scream is cut off abruptly. A few moments later a cannon shouts and vibrates the air around us. I feel myself lose most of its consciousness when I hear someone gasp.

"Skye, breathe. C'mon breathe." They put their lips to mine and push against my heart.

They rip the arrow out of my arm, then the knife. They pull me to the ground and pump on my heart and pull their lips to mine to push hair into my lungs. I slowly open my eyes with a cough and look whose at my side. I see a blurry, muscular figure next to me. My vision clears and I see Indigo looking at me worriedly and then I see Charm walk up.

"Is that bitch dead?" Indigo asked angrily.

"One less bitch we have to worry about." Charm snickered.

Charm was beautiful. Her long brown hair faded into a blonde color. Her eyes were a light brown color and her eyelashes were long and dark. She stood tall with curves.

"Indigo… Flux… He's after Bianca." I stand up quickly and almost lose my balance and I pick up my three knives.

"Skye, you gotta sit down. You're gonna end up killing yourself." Indigo caught me before I fell.

"I'm not letting Flux touch her. Not Bianca… She can't die yet."

"Skye. Charm and I will go looking for her." He whispered looking at me worriedly.

"Not without me." I wriggled out of his arms and picked up the bow and arrows.

He shook at my stubbornness. He picks up his butterfly swords and Charm picks up her mace. I raise a brow.

"Well we should get going. Flux is unpredictable." Charm stated marching in the direction the footprints were coming from.

I begin to walk when Indigo puts his arm around with me. I look up at him and he smiles down at me. "Don't want you losing your balance again."

I look down to my arms.

"Want me to patch them up?" He noticed them.

I nod with a smile. "Yeah, can you do it while walking or do you wanna wait till we stop?"

He puts his swords in his pocket and takes off his pack. He opens it up and unravels some gauze and wraps them around my arm while we walk. He finishes and tapes them so they don't unwind.

"Thanks… I owe you one." I smile.

"It's nothing really." He blushes and wraps his arm around me.

I shake my head and accept his arm. He gave me a sense of sanity and protection so I honestly didn't mind.

"Was this where the chase started?" Charm asked pointing at the stone building.

I look and see the same stone building. The beetle is gone now, but I'm guessing the Game makers took it out or deleted it.

"Yeah."

There was a rustling and we all ready our weapons. A cat-like animal emerges. As the second half of it walked out, it shows that its half mechanical. Its half tiger, half robot. It growls at us and flashes its fangs.

* * *

_**Caesar's notes…**_

_**This mutation is called the "Cyber-Tooth Tiger." Half of its body is mechanical so the only way to kill it is to attack the living section of this. It's fangs are filled with a poison that causes petrifaction. When bitten, the tributes becomes numb and the heart stops beating… Good luck…**_

* * *

"You ready?" I ask.

Indigo removes his arm from my neck and grabs his swords.

"Ready when you are."

"Charm?" I ask pulling back an arrow.

"Don't die." She smiles.

I take a deep breath to lock on and breathe out once I let the arrow fly. The arrow flies straight into its rib-cage. It lets out a loud roar and charges at me. I shoot another arrow as it pounces at me. The arrow misses and I hold the bow up. The tiger lands on top of me and its large fangs shock with electricity. Charm rushes over and hit's the metallic part of its body. She bounces off and the animal rolls off of me and pounces on Charm. It sinks its fangs into her neck and gnaws on her arm. Indigo took his swords out and ran over. He sliced up the tiger until all the skin basically fell off. It collapsed on top of Charm and died with a final whimper. Indigo and I rush to Charm's side and shook her.

"Charm! Look at us! Charm!" I cried.

Her breathing quickly stopped and there was no sign of life as a cannon went off in the distance.

"Charm…" Indigo whispered.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Look at the bright side," I caressed his cheek. "Better her than one of us."

He looked up at me then her. His eyes slowly turned crimson as he took the mace and the pack off her back.

"Lets go inside. It's getting dark. Flux would be too tired if he didn't find her by now. Bianca will be fine." He said standing up.

I stood up and walked really close to Indigo. He looked down at me and wrapped an arm around me. "Something wrong?"

I felt my eyes burn as tears threaten to fall.

"I don't want to die…" I quietly cried.

He brought me into a hug and kissed my forehead. He was warm and I felt protected. I hugged him back.

"You're getting out of here alive. I will get you to the end." He held me tighter.

"No… W-What about you? I want you to get out of here too!" I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

He smiled and shook his head. "Your smile is the last thing I ever wanna see." His eyes shine against the moonlight.

Another cannon went off and we both gave each other frightened looks. We look up in the sky and see the anthem play.

_**District 1 Charm Aldjoy**_

_**District 2 Orchid Redpath**_

_**District 4 Raff Ivoryport**_

We left out sighs of relief and we head inside. We see stairs and head up them. I take safety precautions and set up a trap that if they walk up the stairs the net will capture them. Indigo smiles at the trap and rolls out a sleeping bag. He then climbs in and slowly closes his eyes. I stay up for a moment and lay on the wooden floor. I shift for a while until I finally just sit up and look out the window.

"Can't sleep?" He asks.

I look over and shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. The bare, cold hardwood floor isn't that comfortable."

He smiled and opens his sleeping bag wider. "C'mon in."

I shake my head and smile. "No. It'll be too cramped for you."

"You owe me right? Get in here."

I sit there for a moment shocked. I then stand up and strip of my bag and my shirt. He stands up and takes his shirt as well. I look at him confused.

"If you can, I can as well." He chuckled.

I smiled and then observed his body. He has a defined six-pack and basically a defined body. Strong muscles all throughout his body. He is from District 2 after all…

"You enjoying the sight?" He winked.

I blush vibrant pinks and hide my face in my hands.

"It's okay." He hugged me and kisses my cheek.

I look up slowly and he instantly smiles.

"You know… I never kissed a guy on the lips before…" He winked at me.

"And I you aren't getting one from me." I winked back.

"C'mon you owe me!" He smiled.

"No" I stopped him.

I do owe him. Without him, I would be dead now. Damn…

He walks over to the sleeping bag and pulls me in with him. He wraps his arms around me and holds me. I smile and giggle.

"I'm not your boyfriend." I laugh.

"I'm gonna treat you like one. You're the closest to one I'm gonna get and I rather have a boyfriend figure to know what it feels like before I die." He smiles and holds me closer.

I nod and remember that he is willing to die for me. I just… wanna know more about him…

My eyes slowly close and I fall asleep.

* * *

_**Arena: Abandoned mines/ Islands**_

_**Number of tributes: 12**_

_**Day: End of day 2**_


	4. Midnight lullabies

_**Arena type: Abandoned Mine/ Islands**_

_**Number of tributes: 12**_

_**Day: 3**_

* * *

Chapter 4

I wake up in the middle of the night and hear two cannons. I look up in the sky and see two District 9 portraits. Bianca's still out there... I close my eyes once more to sleep...

I wake up slowly and find myself staring into a bare, muscular chest and something play with my hair.

"Cover my eyes… there's really no light… Cover my ears… I don't know what's right…" I heard him sing.

His voice was soft and calming. It comforted me most of all.

"I won't let you fly… I don't wanna say goodbye…" He sifted his hands through my hair.

"I'm here… don't you fear…" He took a shaky breath "Smile and see the blue sky… Please tell me these words are a lie."

He took another moment before I heard him sing a last line.

"Trust me, you're blessed… Just don't forget me when I'm put to rest…"

I made it look like I just woke up and stretch my arms out. I look up at him for a second and smiled quickly before rolling out of the sleeping bag.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked a bit rushed.

"Like a baby." I elongated baby just a bit "And you?"

"I took the night shift. Making sure no one came up here."

I gasped in shock and my eyes widened.

"Lay down you need your sleep." I slide on my shirt "I can protect you." I pat my side where the holster for the throwing knives were.

We hear a scream and look at each other. I throw my net down and quickly put it into my bag. We rush outside and see the District 12 girl running and there are cuts down her arm and a gash on her forehead. I look in confusion and put my hands on my holster and see what's exactly happening. She pulls out an ax and turns around gritting her teeth. I raise a brow as Indigo grabs his swords off his belt loop. Another girl emerges from the bushes and quickly throws a spear. The spear launches fast and lands in the girls abdomen. She falls to the ground and the attacker pounces and starts wailing on the girl. She keeps punching fiercely until a cannon sounds her death. She stands up and picks up the spear and the ax. She looks over at us and smiles.

"Long time, no see."

It's Bianca.

"Well, wasn't that a bit of over kill?" Indigo snickers.

"The slut had an ax. I wanted it." She hands Indigo the spear "You need a bigger weapon."

"So what happened with Flux?" I asked curiously.

She giggled for a moment and smiled. "Well, you see. I threw the spear at him, but he dodged it. So I grabbed a can of beans and threw it at him and knocked him out. Simple as that!"

"And you didn't kill him?" Indigo asked with a raised brow.

"No, but-" She reached into her pack and pulled out a shiny, curved sword. "He's defenseless."

"We have the District 11 boy watching the Cornucopia. Wanna kill him and restock?"

"Yeah sure. Wanna go grab Orchid's bow?" I asked while adjusting my pack.

"The monkey's bow you mean?" Bianca chuckled.

"Yeah! Did you see her portrait in the sky! I had to hold back my laughing!" Indigo laughed.

"Her parent's are watching us! Stop!" I held back my laughing only sounding not at all serious.

"Hell, the careers make fun of tributes all the time. It's not going to make a difference if its someone from District 1 or 2. They need to stop thinking they're better than everyone else. There's nothing special about them just because they're in a wealthier District." Indigo said disgusted at the world.

We both look at him with a smile and hug him tightly. "Someone understands." Bianca basically cried into him.

He smiled and rubbed our backs. He then pulled a compass out of his pocket.

"All compass' point to the cornucopia. Let's go." He patted us and began to walk.

"Wait! Your shirt!" I call for him quickly.

"Just leave it here. If Flux or another stranger finds it, they're gonna be too afraid to even go in knowing I'm in there or even in the general area."

Indigo was mostly muscle, but he did have some brains.

"Let's run. I'm getting pretty bored of walking everywhere." I wink at the both of them.

"Let's yell as well! Lose all of our sanity!" Bianca said excitedly.

"If anyone attacks, be ready." Indigo smiles and grips his spear. "Ready?"

"Set." Bianca smiled.

"Go!" I shouted.

We ran in the direction of the cornucopia shouted and screamed at the top of our lungs. We pranced and skipped along. I heard a snap and looked in that direction. I saw a tribute peek at us and I quickly launched a knife. It lodged itself into their forehead and a cannon sounded. I continued to shout and yell like it was the last day of our lives.

"Ha!" Indigo launches his spear.

The spear flew and landed in a Tribute's stomach. Bianca then ran up and slashed them with her ax. Another cannon sounded in seconds. She grabs the ax he was carrying and smiles.

"Hell yeah!" She laughed hysterically.

We ran through the tunnel and I sped a head of them and flew through the tunnel to see the cornucopia. There was another cannon. We all stop and take a head count and notice the District 11 boy is lying in a blood pool. We look around as a mace flies past my face only inches away. I look over and see Kathryn and Sheppard. District 10.

"You ready?" I grab my knives.

Bianca and Indigo smile as the ready their weapons.

"If any of us die here. Remember, we aren't just friends. We're family." Bianca said. "We fight till the end."

"I'm not losing any of you. We're all getting out of here." Indigo smiled.

"If only, sweetheart. Now, now. This could be the last time we get to say this… but let's get rid of our problem." I stick three knives in hand.

"Ready?" Indigo stated shakily.

"Set." Bianca whispered.

"Go." I said smoothly and let my knives fly.

They all flew at the girl. They all landed in her stomach and she instantly coughed up blood. She glared at me and charged with dual swords. The boy ran at Bianca first. His mace swung and missed Bianca. She ducked and swiftly kicked his feet out from under him. She tried slashing at him, but he held his mace up to only have her axes get caught. He kicked her in the stomach and the axes flew to either side of her. She scooted back until she hit a wall. "Indigo!"

He turned around to go and help her, but that's when I threw another knife. Kathryn quickly dodged it and left a deep gash in my right arm. I tried grabbing a knife, but she cut the holster off. "Indigo!"

He looked left and right. He was trying to decide who to give the spear to. Me or Bianca. Who he doesn't give the spear to, will die.

"Indigo!" We yelled unison.

He reacted frantically and threw the spear to me and grabbed his swords and rushed to Bianca's side. Sheppard did a quick blow to her face before Indigo tackles him and continuously stabs him. I grab the spear and stab Kathryn in the skull. The blood drips down the spear. I throw her body and the spear off of me. I hear cannons.

_Boom…Boom…Boom…_

Three… Wait! Three cannons! Please be Flux! I look up and see Indigo on top of Sheppard's body. He's still stabbing.

"Indigo…" I walk over and see Bianca with a bash in her skull. A maroon liquid flows from her wound. Bianca…

"Indigo." I call him once more.

He continues to stab fiercely.

"Indigo!"

He stops stabbing and snaps his head at me. "What!"

I stay silent and shake my head. My eyes turn crimson and I shake.

"They're dead. They're all dead…"

He looks down at Sheppard's lifeless body and his hands shake. "It's all my fault…"

I walk over and put my hand on his shoulder. "It was her time."

He stands up and hugs me tightly. I hug him back and rock us.

"She doesn't have to deal with the Capitol anymore." I kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear.

He looks at me and wipes the tears off his red cheeks.

"You're right. No reason to cry." He forced himself to smile and hide his sorrow.

"Let's kill Flux then we'll be out of here." I smile at him and walk to the cornucopia and find body armor. Two sets to be exact. "Indigo. We're going to win." I quickly slide on the armor. He quickly slides it on along with me when we hear the sound of rushing water.

"What's that?" I ask.

"The capitol's way for getting us together." He growls slipping on the last piece of armor.

Our armor was complete with a helmet, chest plate, shin guards, gauntlets, and boots. We gave each other another hug and smile at each other.

"This is it." I look at him.

"I'm ready… How about you?" He put his hand on my shoulder.

I look down for a moment and feel myself tremble. "Thank you so much, Indigo. This means a lot."

I hear screaming and Flux comes in with a wave chasing him. The wave diminishes to nothing and he relaxes until he sees us. He smiles at Indigo.

"Good… Kill him. Now." He walks up with a smile.

Indigo looks at him with anger as he picks up a great sword. "No. I wont kill him. I will never kill him. Who do you think killed Orchid. I'm done with being in the career pack. It has been officially disbanded and now you're next to die." He lifted up his sword.

Flux looked at him in awe. He snickered at him and kicked the sword out of his hand and pushed him to the ground. He picked up the sword and pointed it into his chest. "Goodbye, Indigo."

I reacted quickly and threw a throwing knife at him and it sliced right threw his hand. He lost the sword along with his hand. He screeched in pain and glared at me. "You inglorious bastard!"

Indigo jumped to his feet and pushed Flux to the ground. He began to run to the sword when Flux quickly trips him. Flux begins to crawl to the sword. Indigo pulls him back and begins to pound his face in. I quickly run over and smile down at him. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it."

He glares at me and spits in my face. "You bastard."

I grimace and then smile sinisterly. I grab a knife and throw it into his forehead. He stops moving and a cannon signals his death and we smile at each other. "Indigo, we did it!" We hug each other.

We keep smiling and hugging until we hear the anthem. We go outside and look up in the sky.

_**District 1 Flux Rankine**_

_**District 5 Bianca Loretta**_

_**District 7 Donny Spruce**_

_**District 7 Cameron Oak**_

_**District 9 Corina Valve**_

_**District 9 Sora Weaker**_

_**District 11 Wyatt Valco**_

_**District 12 Lapis Collins**_

We look at each other in the moon light and smile. "We made it to the last two…" He whispers.

I sit there and nodded. What he doesn't know is that I have a knife in hand tightly gripped. It's my last knife as well.

My eyes turn crimson as I sing. "Cover my eyes… There's really no light… Cover my ears… I don't know what's right…"

He looks at me shocked and I continue to sing. "I wont let you fly… I don't wanna say goodbye…" Tears leave my eyes.

He looks at me and his eyes begin water as well. "Skye, no. Don't do it…"

"I'm here… Don't you fear…" I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Skye, don't do it." He began to cry.

"Smile and see the blue sky… Please tell me these words are a lie…" I took a deep and shaky breath "Trust me, you're blessed… Just don't forget me when I'm put to rest…" I moved in slowly and gave him a kiss on the lips. I knew that's how he wanted it. I pulled away.

"Don't do it. Don't do it." He begged basically bawling.

I brought the knife to my neck.

"Goodbye, Indigo…" I pressed it firmly.

He sniffled and forced a smile on his face. "I love you, Skye."

Just when I almost begin to do my deed, the force field powers down and a chunk falls from the top of the arena. I look as one falls a few feet in front of us. A ship flies in and begins to hover over to us. It shoots a parcel at us and hit's the ground in front of us. It steams and begins to suffocate us.

"Indigo…" I cough and begin to lose consciousness.

"Skye…" He whispers as grabs my hand.

Everything goes black, but all I know that I'm with Indigo… that's all that matters.

* * *

_**Arena: Abandoned Mine/ Islands**_

_**Number of tributes: 2**_

_**Day: End of day 3**_

_**Death order:**_

_**24th place: District 3 Corbin Vice**_

_**Decapitated by Indigo Thrasher with butterfly swords**_

_**23rd place: District 8 Victoria Pera**_

_**Beaten to death by Sheppard Horne**_

_**22nd place: District 6 Kara Que**_

_**Throat slit by Skye Fletcher with knife**_

_**21st place: District 4 Warren Obtuse**_

_**Arrow to the back of the neck from Orchid Redpath**_

_**20th place: District 12 Trevor Stone**_

_**Decapitated by Wes Poe with Katana**_

_**19th place: District 8 Wes Poe**_

_**Ax in the back by Lapis Collins**_

_**18th place: District 11 Muse Falcon**_

_**Broken Neck by Charm Aldjoy**_

_**17th place: District 3 Lana Von Lupin**_

_**Beaten to death by Bianca Loretta**_

_**16th Place: District 6 Marco Ra**_

_**Slit throat by Skye Fletcher with knife**_

_**15th Place: District 2 Orchid Redpath**_

_**Skull smashed by Charm Aldjoy with Mace**_

_**14th place: District 1 Charm Aldjoy**_

_**Petrifaction by Cyber-tooth Tiger**_

_**13th place: District 4 Raff Ivoryport**_

_**Stabbed with horn by Extended Rhino Beetle**_

_**12th place: District 9 Corina Valve**_

_**Eaten by Ultimate Sea Dragon**_

_**11th place: District 9 Sora Weaker**_

_**Eaten by Ultimate Sea Dragon**_

_**10th place: District 12 Lapis Collins**_

_**Impaled by Bianca Loretta with spear**_

_**9th place: District 7 Cameron Oak**_

_**Throwing knife in between the eyes by Skye Fletcher**_

_**8th place: District 7 Donny Spruce**_

_**Stabbed to death by Bianca Lorreta with ax**_

_**7th place: District 11 Wyatt Valco**_

_**Skull smashed by Kathryn Horne with rock**_

_**6th place: District 5 Bianca Loretta**_

_**Skull smashed by Sheppard Horne with Mace**_

_**5th place: District 10 Kathryn Horne**_

_**Spear to the skull by Skye Fletcher**_

_**4th place: District 10 Sheppard Horne**_

_**Stabbed to death by Indigo Thrasher**_

_**3rd place: District 1 Flux Rankine**_

_**Throwing knife in the skull by Skye Fletcher**_

_**VICTORS OF THE 138TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES**_

_**Indigo Thrasher**_

_**Skye Fletcher**_

* * *

_**PART TWO: ABOMINATION**_


	5. The Capitol

**PART TWO: ABOMINATION**

Chapter 5

"_Dad… Dad stop…"_

"_Shut up! You're worthless! I hope you die in The Hunger Games."_

"_Do… Do you really mean that?"_

"_With all my heart."_

* * *

"Skye… Skye, wake up…" I was getting shaken.

"_If any of us die here, remember, we aren't just friends, we're family. We fight till the end…"_

"Skye, c'mon. We need you to wake up." The voice called again.

I slowly open my eyes. A man comes into view. His deep brown eyes looked into mine. He looked rather young. Maybe late twenties…

"Skye Fletcher, correct?" He asked.

"Why does it matter? Where am I?" I ask frantically.

"It's Skye." He looked back at a woman "And you're in an air ship. The Capitol told us to come and save you before _it _happened."

"It?" I ask sitting up and looking around. "And where's Indigo?"

"You gotta a lot of questions…" He stands up with a smile. "But we got a lot of answers. The people, everyone from every District, started a revolt to save you both. You three were the District's pride and joy. Bianca's death started some… unease." He took a pause to bring me a tray with crackers and a small, silver goblet filled with a liquid that looked like apple juice "And with the sight of you giving Indigo his brotherly kiss and that instant you put the knife to your neck, everyone went crazy. The Peacekeepers couldn't hold them back. They had to get hoses to water them down. They had to get anesthesia gas and gas entire Districts to get them to stop."

"Were there any deaths?" I take the tray shakily. "And why did we mean so much to them? We weren't anything special.

"No… But your family, Bianca's family, and Indigo's family are all at the Capitol for safety precautions. President Virgo isn't happy with the three of you. Well, two. And... " He comes in closer and begins to whisper "You may have started something... Something way out of proportion for you to handle." He snickers and looks at the door as it opens. I turn my head as well.

"He wants to see him." A girl states wearing a Capitol styled nurse uniform.

The man looks at me and motions for me to go into the room. I take in everything he said and shiver a bit. I grab my tray and hobble in. I peek my head in and see the all muscular Indigo. I smile and walk in. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

He looks over and welcomes me with a wink. "Told you we'd both make it out alive."

"Well, did you hear why?" I set the tray on his lap so he could eat. "And what we started..." I say under my breath.

"Yeah… If only they could've saved Bianca…" His previous glowing face grew dull.

He didn't hear what I said and I guess that's for the best.

"Bianca will always be with us. Maybe not physically, but she always will." I sat down next to him on his bed.

"True…" He grimaced. "At least I got my brother still."

"Yeah. I need my protection at all times." I grab the goblet and take a sip.

He shakes his head and grins. I look down and realize I'm still wearing my Tribute uniform. I look at Indigo and move the blanket from him. He's shirtless and wearing his District 2 pants. "What?" He asks.

"I just noticed we're wearing our Tribute uniform. That's all."

"We are now arriving at the Capitol." The pilot says over intercom.

I look over at the nearby window and see us descending. I see 4 groups of people. My family, Bianca's family, President Virgo and Peacekeepers, and I'm guessing Indigo's family. Bianca's family looked saddened along with the President. My family and apparently Indigo's were happy. They all had smiles and I could see my mother almost crying. I looked at him. "We're here."

He looked at me and took a sip from the goblet. "I see."

"Look alive." The boy smiled and opens the doors. "You're going to be on camera in about five minutes. They're going to ask you questions and film you walking to meet your family. Talk about how lucky you are to survive. Thank your fans. The camera is right here." He pointed to a small machine. "Camera's rolling in 3...2...1!"

"Hello! Hello! It's our victors of the one hundredth thirty-eighth Hunger Games!" The box spoke.

I smiled and waved and looked back at Indigo. He had pained smile and waved as well. I looked back and nibbled on the cracker.

"Indigo, you look in pain? Did you get hurt?"

I look at the box then at Indigo. "Are you?" I asks as well.

He laughed and got up. A pulled down the right side him his pants exposing his hip. "It's from when Flux tripped me. Rest in peace, Fluxy." He patted his chest in respect.

"I'm sorry for having to do the deed... I'm just really sorry." My eyes watered and tried to quickly wipe the tears.

I heard an 'awh' come from the box along with an 'awh' from the announcement.

Indigo laid across the bed and hugged me. He kissed my cheek with a smile. "You still have me, brother."

I blush and the announcer giggled like a little girl. "Oh you two. You guys have such a connection. Anything you guys wanna say?"

"Yes, Thank you everyone who helped us stay together. I promise you wont regret it. I love all my fans out there." Indigo winked at the camera and wrapped an arm around me.

"I don't know what I'd do without him. He's my protection, my savior as well. All of you are amazing out there. You have my word that we'll make it up to you guys!" I chuckled and gave a warm smile to the camera.

The box laughed and then slowly faded. "I see... Now! You ready to see your family?"

"My family is already here." I giggle and tap Indigo's chest with my elbow "But Bianca will always be in hearts. Our other third to the Ready-Set-Go trio."

"Bianca, we love you!" Indigo picked me up bridal style. "Forever and always!"

"A small tribute to Bianca... Just heart breaking... Go see your family before you make us cry!"

I smile and Indigo carries me outside. I look back and see the box following us. I give it a face before the doors open and I look over. I see my mom and brother crying with joy. I wave at them. I then see my father with his arms crossed. I eye him down with a sly grin. The box floated over and pointed at our parents.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Your victors..."

Indigo let me go and I ran to hug my mom. She hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "Thank god you're alive."

"I couldn't have done it without Indigo." I smile and kiss her cheek.

I then hugged my older brother, Wade. "You aren't as weak as I thought, kiddo."

I looked at my father and he glares at me. I look away and turn to Bianca's family. I hug her mother, father then little brother.

"Where's Biancy?" He asked innocently.

I took a moment and looked at him in the eyes with a smile. "She's in a better place now, kiddo." I ruffled his hair.

"I wanna win The Hunger Games someday just like you!" He jumped.

I took a moment and backed away from him. I forced a smile on my face knowing I was on camera and that The President was only feet away. "Follow your heart." I then turned to her family. "I'm sorry for your lost..." I bowed.

"You tried to help her. She's in a better place now." Her dad said softly.

"Thank you." Her mom added.

I walk over to Indigo and his family. He turns around and notices me. "Everyone, This is Skye. Skye this is my mom and dad, my brother Blue and my sister Violet." He points to them as he names them.

Blue had a strong resemblance to his father and Indigo looked like his mother. Violet looked like the perfect mix of the two of them. Blue had brown almost black hair with sapphire eyes. He looked as strong, if not, stronger than Indigo. He had the same tanned skin they all had. I look at Violet and she looks leaner that them. She reminded me of Charm. Curves and beauty. Violet had a purple streak in her hair along with matching purple lipstick. She had bright blue eyes with dirty blonde hair. "Nice to meet all of you." I give a hand shake to them.

I'm about to turn to shake hands with the president when I feel a fist collide with my face. I fall to the steel floor. I feel my body bounce against the steel as a ringing fills my ears. I gaze upwards and see my dad getting held back by Peacekeepers. His face is beet red.

"You shouldn't be here! You should've died for Indigo! You should've died in the games!" He tried fight against them.

I hear an abundance of gasps coming from the box. Indigo rushes to my side and sets my head in his lap.

"Skye!" He shakes me violently.

I feel dizzy and soon fall asleep.


End file.
